Why Would I Love You?
by samantha1616
Summary: What happens when Q, the superior man, falls in love with a mere mortal? Danger is close to the Enterprise, will Q risk everything to tell them, for her?


Lieutenant Marcie Carase stood working on an experiment in Sick Bay. She scowled as the results came up negative. "Why won't this work?" She asked herself. Doctor Beverly Crusher walked out from her office. "Why don't you get some rest? I'm sure you can continue this in the morning." She said gently. "I have to get this done!" She snapped, and immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry Doctor, I just..."

"It's alright. Get some rest, and I'll help you tomorrow." Marcie nodded, and she left. As she entered the turbolift, she sighed, looking at the PADD she held in her hand. "That can't be right..." She whispered. She tapped the screen quickly, correcting the problem, and exited the turbolift when it stopped. On the way to her quarters, she mumbled to herself. Marcie walked past her door them stopped. "You've got to be kidding me."

She turned and went back, and entered. "Well done." Came a voice. Marcie jumped and turned in that direction. Sitting there was a man in Starfleet Captain's uniform. He was smiling, eyebrows raised, and one leg crossed over the other. "Who are you?" Marcie asked quickly. "Q." Was all he replied, then disappeared.

She knew the Captain would be in his ready room. They were good friends, having known him for almost as long as Doctor Crusher.

_Beep._ The sound startled Jean-Luc. "Come." He said, setting down the book he was looking at. Marcie entered. "Yes Lieutenant?" He asked. "Sir, there is an intruder." She said quietly. "Why aren't you telling the Chief of Security?" He asked her, tired. "I... Permission to speak freely, sir?" She asked.

"Granted."

"Jean-Luc... It was Q."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know." The Captain sighed. "He said 'Well done.' as I entered my room. Then when I asked who he was, he told me 'Q.' Jean-Luc, you've told me about him. Why would he come to me?"

"I don't know. If he appears to you again, I want you to find out why he's here." The Captain stood and looked out the window. "Yes sir." Marcie replied and left. The Captain sighed and sat back down and opened the book, but didn't read. His mind was on Q. There wasn't a reason for him to be here... Unless he wasn't done with the _Enterprise. _

As Marcie stepped into the turbolift, she yawned. She really was tired, and as soon as she got back she'd change and go to bed. As she waited, she thought of memories, and how happy she was that she was friends with Jean-Luc. He had gotten her through a lot, and now that she was on the Enterprise, she knew he knew she was going to do her best. Not to impress him. It's what she did. Deep in thoughts, she hadn't noticed the turbolift had stopped. She also hadn't noticed the same man was standing beside her. "Well, what are you thinking about?" Q asked.

Marcie jumped and gasped. "What do you want?" She asked. She knew that Q could do anything, and would do whatever he wanted. "I just wanted to see how a friend of my friend is doing." Q replied innocently, smirking as Marcie raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked, Jean-Luc was not a friend of yours." As she said that she almost laughed as Q feigned surprise.

"Now will you _please_ let me go to my quarters?" Marcie asked exasperated. "I just want to have a little chat." Q smiled, but something in his eyes told her there was something going on. "Liar." She said, and reached for the panel, but Q stopped her. "Look, a simple chat, and then you can go." The tone of his voice was dark, and it scared Marcie slightly. She had been told Q was never serious.

"Can it be in my quarters?" She asked, feeling slightly claustrophobic. Q sighed and nodded, snapped his fingers and disappeared. At the same time, the turbolift began moving. When it stopped, she stepped out and went to her quarters. Soon as she entered, Q appeared and she sighed and sat down. "What is it?" She asked.

"There is something coming, for all of you, and although I cannot tell you what it is, I can warn you. You need to tell the Captain." He said, his face neutral, but his tone of voice low.

"Can I believe you?"

"Not usually, but this time you've got to."

Marcie didn't trust him, but something about him was.. believable. "Why me?" She asked. Q sighed. "Because the Captain might just listen to you." He replied, and disappeared.


End file.
